Kanda vs Yandere
by Kuroki1101
Summary: LaviYuu one-shot. Kanda has been shunning (or at least trying to shun) Lavi his whole life. One day, Lavi goes all Yandere on him. Oh whatever shall he do? (horrible cheesy summary, I know) Rated T to be safe.


**_A/N: I can't believe I just posted this._**

Pairing(s): LaviYuu and slight Allena

Warnings: Yandere!Lavi and the characters are _very_ OOC especially Allen (sorry). Yaoi, of course. Not a lot of/no swearing or anything graphic. Sort of/not really gory. Bad story in general

Rating: T (see warnings)

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man. If I did, Kanda would be dating Tyki and Lavi (threesome) and Lenalee (maybe Allen) would die so everyone should be kinda glad I don't own.

Summary: _LaviYuu one-shot. Kanda has been shunning (or at least trying to shun) Lavi his whole life. One day, Lavi goes all Yandere on him. Oh whatever shall he do? (horrible cheesy summary, I know)_

Kanda sometimes caught his self-proclaimed best friend staring at him. Not really in a friendly way, or with a reason, just… staring. He could ignore it most of the time, but it really gets irritating. Why couldn't Lavi go stare at someone else? Wait. It couldn't be because…

"Yuu-chan! Whatcha doin'?" Kanda sighed. He was used to the annoying use of his first name by finding out that however many times he punched Lavi, the damn rabbit was never going to stop.

"Nothing," he replied coldly.

"Come on, Yuu, don't be so mean all the time," Lavi pouted. He should really stop doing that. It made him look like a little kid. But he is one, Kanda reminded himself.

"Shut up." He turned and walked away, but wasn't surprised when Lavi caught up and hugged him.

"Yuu-chan, come back. I was only joking." His voice was soft and Kanda unwittingly turned to face the red haired boy.

"Hey, are you gay or what?" A voice interrupted when Lavi was about to say something. Kanda quickly pushed Lavi off.

"He definitely is," Kanda said, gesturing toward the teenager who was sent sprawling by his shove. Lavi looked up, and Kanda caught something in those dark green eyes, something he couldn't place. Not anger, but… hurt? Not possible. Kanda had pushed him away before too many times to count.

"Allen, I need to talk to you!" Someone shouted from across the hallway. They turned to see Lenalee, Allen's new (stupid) girlfriend, standing there.

"Well, I've gotta leave now, so have fun… doing what you were doing!" Allen ran before Kanda could hit him, chuckling the whole way. Lavi got up and dusted himself off.

"So?" Kanda raised an eyebrow. Lavi was staring at him again. It was unnerving. The redhead brushed his shoulder length hair back, glancing around. Kanda regarded him strangely. What was he…?

Suddenly, he felt lips pressing into his own.

"What the…"

"I love you, Kanda," Lavi said, uncharacteristically serious, pulling away. He wrapped his arms around the dark eyed male and hugged him, way more intimately than ever before. Kanda just stood there, stunned.

"Okay… You are insane." Kanda said, trying to remain calm. To tell the truth, he had been crushing on the green eyed boy for months now. Every time Lavi hugged him, he pushed him away in fear of those feelings. Why did he have to be so mean to the other boy? Lavi frowned.

"But you love me too, don't you, Yuu-chan?" Kanda narrowed his eyes. There was something strange about Lavi now. The colors of his eyes seem to have blended together, forming a solid green with what appeared to be no pupil. He advanced, and shook Lavi.

"What's wrong with you? I would never… " The words never made it fully out of his mouth. The damn redhead shoved him, and he went flying into a wall. He slid, almost comically, down the wall, thoroughly dazed.

"You love me," Lavi said, no, stated. Kanda sat up, shaking his head to clear it. Lavi saw the gesture as denial. He walked up to the long haired boy, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him up. Kanda coughed, pushing away from this evil Lavi. He successfully got away, gasping for air. He didn't notice Lavi walking up behind him before he roughly turned the dark haired male and kissed him just as roughly.

"Stop... " Kanda moaned into the redhead's mouth. Lavi only kissed him harder. Kanda found himself melting into the kiss, when a voice interrupted them.

"Lavi! Kanda! " Kanda froze. It was that _moyashi_ sized brat, along with his stupid girlfriend. Lavi stepped away from him, and the normally cold teenager unconsciously leaned toward him, craving the feel of his lips.

"You see, Yuu-chan? You do love me," Lavi smiled, just as Allen and Lenalee emerged from around the corner.

"... What were you two doing?" Allen looked around, confused, at the slightly cracked wall, Kanda's blood-stained clothes, and his flushed appearance. Lenalee just smirked knowingly. Gods, Kanda hated that girl. Allen stared at her, then back at Kanda, then to Lavi.

"I don't understand. Oh well, you both have to come with us, Komui wants to see you, I think he wants to tell you..." He continued cheerfully as the couple led the two teenagers down a hallway. Lavi sidled up to Kanda as they were walking.

"Forgive me, " he said, indicating Kanda's injuries from being slammed into a wall. "I lost control."

"Che." Kanda kept walking, but inside he forgave Lavi. Why, he did not know. He was just attracted to the redhead and if it meant getting slammed into a wall he was fine with it, to a certain extent.

"So we're together now." Kanda looked sharply at the other boy. Lavi stared back. Slowly, Kanda turned to face front once more, nodding just slightly. Lavi grinned.

 **A/N: Ok wow that was so bad I'm sorry. This story sucks. It's my first fanfiction so be nice and please review constructive criticism only.**


End file.
